We Meet Again
by violin27
Summary: When Noel ignores Aria for Klaudia, Aria sadley walks back but then she litterly runs into someone unexpected. based on Twisted, and I suck at righting summarys :


**YOU MUST READ THIS A/N BEFORE READING!**

**So I got this idea while I read twisted, and please if you haven't read it, you must! (: I know its $17.00 but it is worth it, I've read it like 9283749283 times! Just kidding I've actually read it 4 times, and every time I read it, in my head I'm like Ezra, Ezra, come on, he needs to come back! But then I found out that he's coming back in the next book, ruthless! And Maya comes back, but I really don't care about her, haha(: So the italics is the snippet of the book. But read it so you kind of understand everything, and for the losers who haven't read it yet,(: I tried not to put any spoilers, just a little, and really you might not understand the situation, so please read this and enjoy!:)**

"_I'll book the rooms for an extra night," Noel said in a perfunctory voice, whipping out his iPhone. _

"_Oh." Aria looked at him. "I can't stay and extra night. I promised my dad I'd babysit Lola."_ She looked down, hoping Noel wouldn't see through the lie. Truth was, she wanted to be as far away from Klaudia, no matter how much bandaged up she was.

"_Fine." Noel didn't even look up from his Google search."Do you mind taking the bus home?" _

_Aria opened her mouth, then shut it again. She'd hoped Noel would drive her back to Rosewood _himself. Couldn't the other brothers stay here with Klaudia? Couldn't he come back tomorrow to retrieve them?

_But Noel didn't offer, and so Aria shrugged into her coat and dug out her phone to check Greyhound times. _

"_What time do you thing you'll be back tomorrow?" she asked Noel. "Maybe we can hang out in the evening."_

_Noel's head shot up. "We don't even know if Klaudia's going to be okay yet. I don't think we should make plans until we do."_

"_Oh" Aria backed away from him. "Right. Sorry." _

"_And anyway, I should probably hang out with Klaudia for the next few days." Noel glanced at Klaudia's sleeping shape. "It's the least that I can do. She's probably going to be in a lot of pain. She'll need someone to help her get around."_

"_O-of course." Aria fought back tears. _

_The next Greyhound bus to Philly was in an hour. Aria could walk to the station from the clinic, and Noel could grab the rest of her things from the hotel and bring them home tomorrow. Just as Aria was backing out of the tiny curtained-off area, something made her turn. Klaudia's eyes had opened, and she stared straight at Aria. There was a tiny, victorious smile on her face. Slowly, deliberately, she raised her small, pale hand, and gave Aria the finger. Aria gasped. The realization was like a rush of cold air. Klaudia didn't have amnesia-she remembered everything on the ski lift with perfect clarity. And now she had exactly what she wanted. Now she had something to hold over Aria's head. Now, Klaudia had Aria in her power. Just like A did. _

Aria then sadly went back to the hotel to get her things. When she stepped out of the hospital door, cool air suddenly hit her, and she was freezing. She hunched over, and started to walk. The hotel wasn't that long of ways, but in this kind of weather, it took her longer than she thought. If she wanted to catch the train to Rosewood, she had to hurry. She started to fast-walk when she ran into somebody, knocking them both over.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." She mumbled. She stood up to offer her hand to the man, when he raised his head, his eyes got wide.

"Holy crap." He whispered. The voice, the hair, the face, it was all too familiar. Suddenly Aria's stomach started to flip-flop like crazy as it did whenever she was around him.

"Ezra?" Aria said in surprise. Ezra took her hand to stand up properly. Jolt of electricity went down through her spine. It made her jump a little.

"Aria." He said, a grin formed on his face. "What are you doing here? The last time you told me you never skied in your life, and never plan on it." He smirked.

"How about you? You said you couldn't ski if your life depended on it." Aria laughed.

"My brother made me; he said if I didn't come, he threatened to kill me." He chuckled

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm?" Aria smiled

"Oh he was serious, how about you, what made you come here?" He asked. Suddenly all the bad memories engulfed Aria. When she talked to Ezra, it was like she forgot about everything.

"Well I was here with Noel's family, and their exchange student from Finland." She said, trying not to go overboard. She was about to burst in fury.

"Aria, calm down, why don't you tell me what happened." Ezra said calmly. Suddenly Aria remembered about the bus.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, I forgot all about the bus and the next one won't come until tomorrow. Where the heck am I going to stay, what am I going to say to my parents, I surly can't go back to Noel, or maybe..." Aria started to rant; she suddenly felt fear overwhelm her. Black spots covered her vision, and her head hurt a lot. Everything was going faint, and she could hear Ezra's attempt to call out her name, but each 'Aria' seemed farther, farther, and farther away, until she completely blacked out.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Aria woke up in an unfamiliar place, on a large bed. Her face was all wet, then she noticed the cloth that was on her forehead. She sat up, and all the memories came back to her. Noel, how Klaudia tried to sabotage her, than a pleasant memory came to her mind, Ezra. She wondered if it was all but a dream, but then she saw the door open, and she saw the man that she used to love. He was carrying a suitcase; it kind of looked like hers.

"Oh thank god you're ok." Ezra said in relief.

"What happened?" Aria said groggily

"You passed out, I think you had a panic attack, so I got worried, and then I remembered all the times you had panic attacks around me, so I saw your card key sticking out of your pocket, so I carried you to your room, but when I saw that you had your room until 2:00, I saw the time and it was already 1:45, so I took you to my room, and did all the procedures I remembered. So I went back to your room to get all your things, and I saw everything was packed, and I made sure you didn't leave anything behind, so I checked out for you and all that stuff, I hope it's all right what I did." He explained, his right foot dragging back and forth on the carpet.

"Oh no, I don't mind." She said nervously. "Thank you by the way, for doing all that." She quickly added, her head looking down at the blanket, still obviously nervous. "So how long was I out for?" she asked avoiding awkward silence.

Ezra looked at his watch and did the mental math in his head. "17 minutes." He said quietly.

Aria just nodded in response, a little too hard, and then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. "Ow." She winced.

"What happened?" Ezra panicked

"My head hurts… a lot." Aria winced even more.

"I have Tylenol for that!" Ezra said running towards the night to find the bottle, and taking two pills out, and went to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle water and gave both of the objects to Aria. Aria sat up properly, and swallowed the two pills with the water. Her head still hurt, but it would take a while for the pills to kick in.

"Thank you." She said for the second time today. She then got out of the bed. "Well I better sort everything out, I have to call my dad and ask him if he would pay for one night here, and stuff like that, but thank you so much for everything you have done and.."

"Aria, you can stay in my room for the night, I can sleep on the floor." Ezra interrupted her.

"No I couldn't do that, you're on vacation, and I don't want to ruin it for you." Aria said, surprised he even offered, a part of her wanted to accept the offer.

"It's not a big deal, anyways I never even wanted to go on this ski trip, and this is a perfect excuse to catch up, if you want to." He said the last part nervously. Aria thought it over. If she called her dad, he would probably be furious, for this hotel wasn't cheap, and there was no way she was going to Noel.

"Ok." She said quietly. "Thanks again." She smiled, Ezra smiled in response.

"So why don't we get out of here, and catch up, maybe get a cup of coffee?" he asked smiling

"I would love that." Aria smiled back, forgetting all her pain and worries.

They walked out of the room, and just walked around the hotel, while Aria explained everything since the day he left to today. When Aria got to the part about Alison and Courtney, and the fire at Ponoco's, Ezra interrupted.

"I've heard this on the news, but hearing it from you, it seems like it really did happen, and if you didn't get out, I wouldn't be talking to you now." His voice broke a little, he sipped his coffee.

"Hey, don't think about the negative things, I survived, didn't I? The past is the past." Aria tried to comfort him.

"I could have protected you if I never left." Aria couldn't believe it, did Ezra care for her?

"Like I said, you really can't change the past." Aria said, almost a whisper. Then she thought of something. "Ezra, why didn't you call me, like you promised?" Aria stared at his eyes, waiting for his reply.

"Aria, I really did want to, I just couldn't." He mustered

"Well why didn't you? When you left, I was a mess. I didn't come out of my room for days, I couldn't eat anything." Aria's eyes started to water.

"I'm so sorry Aria, but I did it so you could forget about me, I wanted you to have a chance at a normal love life. When I heard about the fire, I was so worried about you. When I heard you were released from the hospital, I tried to call you, not caring about anything. But when I dialed your number, I found out your number was disconnected. I called again, and again, but the stupid operator kept telling me your number was disconnected. Aria you have to believe me." Ezra said desperately looking deeply into her hazel eyes. Aria nodded.

"After the whole incident we all got new phones and numbers." Aria explained showing him the iPhone that was in her hand the whole entire time.

"Can you forgive me?"Ezra asked

Aria smiled. "Of course I forgive you." Ezra smiled. She then started to talk about why she was here, and how Noel was ignoring her for Klaudia, and how even in the beginning of the relationship, it just didn't feel right.

"Then why did you date him in the first place?" Ezra asked calmly "As far as I remembered, he tried to date every girl; he was kind of a douche." Aria was surprised by his choice of words. "What?" he smirked, Aria just chuckled at him.

"Speaking of the devil." Aria said as she saw Noel walking backwards in front of her, motioning were to go, both of his brothers were by Klaudia's side, making sure she wouldn't fall down on her crutches. Suddenly Aria had an idea. "Quick! Hide behind that couch!" Aria said, grabbing Ezra's hand behind the couch. The familiar jolt of electricity ran through her whole body again. They both crouched down, making sure they wouldn't see them.

"Now watch this." Aria said as she took out her iPhone and dialed Noel's number. They then heard the song "Love the Way you Lie" blaring through Noel's phone. He looked at the phone and just hit end. Aria was angry.

"Who was that?" Klaudia asked in her fake accent. I scoffed.

"Oh just Aria, probably to pester me about something." He rolled her eyes, and Klaudia smiled in triumph. Aria was now furious.

"Did you not just see that?" Aria yelled-whispered. Ezra just stood there astonished. "Now watch this." Aria whispered. She dialed Noel's number again, but she put the numbers *67 in the begging to make the call restricted. They then heard the same ringtone again. Noel then looked at his phone and answered quickly.

"Hello?" He asked anxiously. Aria immediately hung up the phone. She couldn't believe it; he would answer a stranger's call than hers. Aria could feel the hot tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" She felt Ezra's hot breath on her neck. This brought her shivers down her spine.

"Yea." She sniffled and wiped a lone tear away with her sleeve. She than looked at Ezra, really looked at him. She could make out the dark heavy circles under his eyes, and his face was full of worry, like it was permanently etched to his face. She then realized that they were getting closer and closer. She was going to do this; she was really going to do this. She closed her eyes and waited for the contact, then the shrill of her cell phone interrupted them. They both immiaditly pulled far away from each other. Aria then looked at her cell phone to see who was calling. It was her dad. She then picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aria, I was wondering when you were coming back home today?" Byron asked. Aria then mentally yelled at herself for not calling Byron earlier.

"Umm no, sorry dad, I meant to call you earlier, but I was busy, Klaudia fell off the ski lift last night, so she's in the hospital, so I might come home tomorrow, it all depends if she's all right." Aria explained, not really caring about her anyways.

"Well tell her we'll be thinking about her." Byron said worried about her.

"Ok, well I gotta go dad, see you tomorrow." And she hanged up.

Aria than looked at Ezra, blushing when the memories rushed to her what happened just a mere minuet ago.

"Why don't we blow this popsicle stand and do something fun?" Ezra smiled

"Ok." Aria said, instantly feeling better. They then got up from the their hiding spot and they were heading toward a random place.

"Where are we going?" Aria asked in curiosity.

"The room, we are going to get our coats." Ezra smiled

"Don't tell me we're going skiing." Aria looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh no, we will never go anywhere near those demon ski lifts." He joked

"Never say never." I quoted. "So where are we going?" she asked, still curious

"It's a surprise." He smiled at me, Aria just nodded in disapproval; he was going to be the death of her someday. They got to his room, or their room, or whatever it was called, and they headed towards their winter things. Aria then sprawled out all of her winter things and looked them all over.

"Will we need snow pants?" She asked

"Umm… nope, I don't plan on rolling in the snow." He smiled. She then just got her button-up coat that kind of looked like a jacket, her mittens, and ear muffs. After ten minutes, they were both ready. He led Aria to the rental center, and they both went inside.

"Are we snowboarding?" Aria guessed

"Nope, but you will soon figure out, what's your shoe size?" He asked, pretty amused that she was still guessing.

"Eight, why…" Then realization hit her, "We are going ice skating are we?" She asked proudly

"And we have the right answer." He laughed at her. Ezra quickly got the skates and they quickly walked to the ice. Aria mentally hit herself, not thinking about ice skating in the first place. They set their stuff on the benches, put on their skates and carefully walked onto the ice. Aria gripped Ezra tightly, worried that she would fall on the walk to the ice rink. Once they safely got onto the ice, Aria carefully let go. Ezra was a little bit disappointed that she let go, truth was, he liked it.

They started to glide on the ice, gripping onto each other if they were about to fall, and usually if they did fall, it was because one was gripping too hard, and they would both fall. They would both laugh it off, and continue. During this whole time, it was snowing. Not the snow that you hate and couldn't see a thing, it was the big fluffy snow that stayed on your eyelashes. Aria was in pure bliss. She hadn't been happy like this in a long time.

Time for both of them passed quickly, and evening came. They decided to quit, and after giving back the skates, they ran into the lodge quickly. After getting supper, and a huge cup of hot chocolate, they sat down at a booth.

"Ezra, thank you so much for this day, I haven't been this happy in a while." Aria smiled at him lovingly

"No problem, it was fun, and me too, I haven't been this happy in a while too." He matched the same expression as Aria's.

"So, you didn't tell me what you have been up to after the whole mess." Aria said

"Are you sure you want to hear it? Compared to yours, mine's pretty boring."

"Nonsense, I want to hear it." Aria smiled. Ezra smiled back and started to talk.

"Ok well after everything that happened, I moved to New York, technically New York City. I taught an English class at NYU, and that's about it." He smiled

"Wow that was pretty boring." Aria laughed

"Told you." He chuckled.

"I got accepted to NYU." Aria smiled

"Nice, did you decide if you want to go?"Ezra said impressed.

"I really don't know, I'm still waiting on Yale, and Brown." Aria said. Ezra's eyes got wide.

"That's amazing! What are you going to major in?" He asked, even more impressed, he knew that Aria would get accepted to Brown, she had the potential.

"English." She said shyly

Suddenly Aria's phone beeped, singling she had a text message. Aria looked who it was from and rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" Ezra asked

"It's Noel; he wants to know if I could help Klaudia tomorrow." Aria frowned

"What are you going to say?" Aria than started to think.

"I'm going to break up with him." She said surely

Ezra laughed. "Noel's sure going to taste his own medicine."

"Har-Har" Aria stared at him. "I'm serious, see I'm going to do it right now." She said while typing quickly on her iPhone. She then smiled in satisfactory, and shoved the phone to Ezra's face. "See?" She smiled

_Noel, I've been thinking a lot on my way home, I can't do this anymore. It doesn't feel right anymore, so the best thing I have to do is to break up with you, Sorry. _

_I'll never forget you,_

_Aria_

After he read it, she pushed the send button.

"I'll never forget you? Isn't that a little cheesy?" Ezra smirked

"Hey, it's the truth." Aria fake pouted

"Half of this message was a lie" He smiled

"Shut up Fitz." Aria smiled back.

When they were both done eating, they quickly ran into the hotel to avoid being frozen to death.

"So what should we do next?" Ezra asked

Aria looked at the time on her phone and thought about it. "We could go to the gym, or the hot tub, or we could go to the pool…" Aria ranted random place around the hotel. Ezra's eyes widened at the pool idea.

"There's a pool?" Aria just smiled and nodded her head.

"It's a hotel, of course there's a pool." Aria rolled her eyes jokingly

"Let's go! I don't know if you know, but I haven't swum forever!" He exaggerated. Aria chuckled.

"Ok let's go." They both walked to the room again to get their things. Aria and Ezra both took off their winter gear, and rummaged their suitcases for their swimming suits.

"So I'll change in the bathroom, and you can change here, knock on the door when you're done." Aria said holding her swimsuit, while Ezra was still looking for his. He only nodded as a response. Aria locked the door behind her, and smiled. So far she had an amazing day with Ezra, really if Klaudia didn't fight with her on the ski lift, she wouldn't have been here. She just wanted to squeal in happiness. She took out her cell phone to see if she had any messages. She only had one from her mom, and then she saw Noel sent her a message. She rolled her eyes. She opened the message to see what it was about.

_You have to be kidding, right? Is this because of Klaudia, Aria I swear, we have nothing going on, she was in the hospital for pets' sake!_

Aria then quickly typed a reply.

_I'm sorry Noel; I just can't do this now._

Aria smiled in approval, and sent the message.

She quickly put on her bikini and her bath robe. She suddenly heard a knock.

"Aria are you done yet?" Ezra said from the other side of the door

"Be out in a sec." She replied. She made sure she looked good, and opened the bathroom door. When she saw Ezra, her heart stuttered. He had been working out since the last time she saw him shirtless. He now had washboard abs, and Aria all could do was stare. She quickly got out of her trance, trying not to embarrass herself.

"Ready to go?" Ezra asked

"Yea." She said coolly, as if nothing happened. "Let's go."

Ezra allowed her to go first out of the door.

They walked out of the room, towards the pool. The pool wasn't busy at all. There were only two people at the most. Aria smiled. She really didn't like pools that were jammed pack. Ezra set his towel on a chair, and Aria set her robe on the same chair. Ezra then quickly jumped in the pool and drenched Aria from head to toe.

"Jerk." She said loud enough for him to hear, he just roared in laugher. Aria then soon followed him, and jumped into the water too, but only made a little splash. Aria then sneaked behind Ezra's back, and jumped on it. Ezra instantly screamed and jumped, having Aria almost fall.

"Payback." She whispered in his ear. Ezra shivered.

"So this is how you want it to be. May the war officially begin." He joked

"May the best man win." Aria chuckled

"But seriously, you know I will get back at you."

"Whatever." Aria smiled

After awhile, they both wanted a break, and they both sat on the edge of the pool, talking.

"Thank you so much for this day, Ezra. It was really amazing." Aria said, grinning at him.

"Well you know, I'm just amazing like that." He laid back against the air, having his hands prop his head. Aria just rolled her eyes playfully. Suddenly her eye caught the blonde hair, and the sound of patter from the crutches. Klaudia and Noel were coming in with his brothers. Aria started to panic; Noel could not see her still here. Thankfully they were behind a pole, so they couldn't see them yet. Ezra then saw what Aria was panicking at, and muttered a 'oh crap.' Panicking, Aria set her lips on Ezra's.

She didn't have the intention to kiss him, for she was afraid of his reaction, but to her surprise, Ezra started to kiss her, and she started to kiss him back. The kiss was urgent, like their lips missed each other. His lips still tasted like him, and a hint of coffee that they had during lunch and supper. Aria gripped his hair, as it were a lifeline, and Ezra's hand was on her shoulder. Ezra then pulled away and smiled.

"Wow." She whispered, grinning.

"Wow is right." He said matching her expression. Then Aria remembered about Noel, apparently did Ezra, by the look of expressions. He quickly put Aria's face in the crook of his neck, and carried her to the plastic chair were all their stuff were. He quickly grabbed all their stuff and went into the bathrooms.

"It's safe now." He whispered in her ear. She slowly put her head away, still gripping to Ezra for dear life. She missed this.

"Do you think they saw us?" Aria asked, worried.

"No, Noel was underwater with those boys, and Klaudia just sat there, looking mighty interested in her phone." He explained. Aria sighed in relief.

"Why don't we blow this joint and go somewhere?" Ezra asked smiling lovingly at her. Aria just nodded, smiling, she was still curious what that was all about at the pool. Her head was still dizzy from the kiss, and whenever she looked at Ezra's face, she could feel it all over again. He was still carrying her when they got to their room. He opened the door with one hand, and laid Aria on the queen sized bed.

Ezra went to his suitcase to get out a t-shirt, and Aria went to find one of her summer dresses, even though it wasn't summer. When she was done, she went to sit on the bed, and looked at Ezra who was sitting on the tiny couch. Aria then took a deep breath and asked her question that was on her mind for ten minutes.

"Why did you kiss me their?" She said shyly. Ezra stared at her.

"You kind of kissed me."

"It's because I panicked! I only meant to put my lips on yours, just closing my eyes, and praying that Noel, or anybody would see us." Aria blushed

"I know, and I'm so sorry, it was just that I missed you and what everything…"

"Ezra, don't be sorry, I really liked it." Aria interrupted, saying that last part blushing.

"Really?" Ezra asked hopeful

"Yea, all I just wanted to know was why?" Aria asked. There was a long pause before Ezra spoke up.

"I still have feelings for you." Ezra said quietly, Aria had a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well I hope you know, I never stopped thinking about you after you left." Ezra's frown suddenly turned into a small smile.

"Really?" He smiled. Aria nodded,

"So where does this bring us?" Aria asked concerned.

"I really don't know, all I know is that I really want us to be back together." Aria smiled at the last part.

"Me too, I know this sounds silly, but maybe us meeting each other again here is destiny." She smiled.

"That means we have to get back together then." He smiled, and moved from the couch to the bed to sit next to Aria.

"How are we going to make it work?" Aria asked in curiosity.

"Well you said you got accepted to NYU, Aria don't be scared, I will wait for you. If you decided to go to Yale or Brown, I will follow you, besides, it's December, only one more semester until college, I can wait that long." Ezra said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you." Aria quoted a Taylor Swift song, smiling at him.

"Is that a song or something?" Ezra asked ruining the moment. I just chuckled.

"I'll play it for you sometime." Ezra smiled

"I would love that."

That night they ended up into each other's arms, not talking. The silence was perfect. When the clock turned to nine, Aria decided to take a shower, and Ezra went over to his brother's room to take his shower. When she got out, she saw Ezra sitting on the bed waiting for her. He extended his arms motioning Aria to lie down with him. She walked towards the bed, and they both lied down with each other's arms.

"Did your brother ask were you were today?" Aria asking looking up to him.

"He wasn't there, probably still skiing." He rolled his eyes. Aria chuckled

"Then how did you get in?" Aria asked

"He gave me a key." He smirked.

"Nice."

"But I did receive 25 text messages wondering where I was. I just told him I was catching up with a friend." He said, kissing her forehead after he said friend.

"I feel bad for him, he's all alone." Aria said

"Don't' worry, he has three best friends with him, I seriously don't even know why he did invite me."

"Well I'm so glad he did, or this wouldn't have happened." Aria smiled at him. Ezra smiled back.

"How did I ever deserve you?" He asked, peppering kisses on her forehead. His lips lingered down her face, until his lips met hers for the second time today. The kiss wasn't as urgent as the last one, but it held the same amount of passion. When they needed breathe, Ezra started to kiss Aria's neck, and then back up to her lips. They were like that for some time until it was getting late and they slumber started to take over them.

"So I'm guessing we're going to share beds?" Aria chuckled

"Only if you want to." Ezra said concerned, but deep down he really wanted to.

"Of course." Aria smiled. So they fell asleep in each other's arms. That was the first night for Aria to finally fall asleep blissfully, and peacefully ever since the fire and Jamaica. And for Ezra too, this was the first night to sleep peacefully since that night he left. Truth was, ever since he left Aria, he never had the strength to do anything. He was practically a ghost, just moping around. He never had the courage to read or write, and the only time he got out of his apartment was for work, and groceries. The real reason why he was here because his mom made his brother to invite him. His brother seemed appalled by the idea, but did it anyway. He thought that this vacation would just be another miserable day, but he actually found joy in his life. He knew he wanted to spend forever with this girl, and someday he would. He smiled as he drifted to sleep, wondering how he deserved a girl like Aria. (:

**So I hoped you liked it, and please, please comment, it would really make my day, this took me about 5 days to write, because I write after midnight, that's when I write the best, idk why that is?:) So please like and review, oh and I got a blogger so if you want to follow me its **

**.com/ musicissuchabeautifulthing -hello . blogspot .com/ (Just remove the spaces)**

**And please follow me on their, if you do, I will follow you back(: So far I've posted one long blog, and a poem that I wrote, ok so have a beautiful day and thanks for reading and reviewing(: and I might think to go on with this story? Idk so tell me if I should(: **

**Bye! And go with peace and love(:**


End file.
